<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Know You Got My Eyes? by thenomansland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108501">Don't You Know You Got My Eyes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenomansland/pseuds/thenomansland'>thenomansland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:06:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenomansland/pseuds/thenomansland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you know you got my eyes?"</p><p>Michael thinks that, in actual fact, that's the stupidest question someone has ever asked him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Know You Got My Eyes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction was written for The Lost Boys Vol. 1.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Don't you know you got my eyes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael thinks that, in actual fact, that's the stupidest question someone has ever asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be reasonable coming from his mother (but she isn't here, he remembers) or his father (and wherever he is, he would prefer never to find out). Even from his grandparents, who he never really knew, not beyond the stories that his mother used to tell him in the good old days, back when he was a kid and they both slept in the same bed because she couldn't afford more than that after all the booze and the drugs and whatever shit his father decided to waste his night and money on.</span>
</p><p><span>But, oddly, the question comes from Trevor. It is rhetorical, irritating and probably—</span><em><span>actually</span></em><span> the weirdest thing he has ever heard him say. A surprise, now that he knows him as well as he does. Yet, his friend keeps that almost gentle and charming smile on his face. His brown eyes are staring at him, or at his </span><em><span>baby</span></em> <em><span>blues</span></em><span>, as he calls them, at least, like his eyes were something more than him, unreachable to both of them.</span></p><p>
  <span>Now, that's scary, he thinks. Nevertheless, he remains silent for a few seconds more, wondering what’s behind all of this. Is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>speed</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time? Maybe some other shit he hasn't even heard about in his life? That's Trevor. Amusing in his own way, if one wants to look at it like that. Which doesn't mean he doesn't care. If he had the power to do so, he would take him away from it all. He would show him that there's more than getting high every single time he feels miserable and lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth is, Michael barely knows how that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's bullshit," he finally says, looking away for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, T. If you're trying to make fun of me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what the fuck it's all of this?," it's his turn to ask, unpleasantly so. "You dragged me to this place in the middle of the night just to tell me that I got your eyes? Like you were my—</span>
  <em>
    <span>my old man</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Jesus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not it, Mike."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then tell me what it is!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, stop whining for once and use your fucking brain, Mikey. You complain too much and observe too little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor's palm slaps his right cheek softly, two times, trying to get his attention. It works. He is just too tired and he wants to go to bed as soon as Trevor would allow him to, so if he tries his best to show some interest in whatever his best friend has to say this time, then maybe he would leave him alone for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK. Tell me then, why I got your eyes, T? How is that humanly possible for us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, there it is! Your stupid little brain works again, eh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't make me regret it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend nods, and then he sits closer to him on that old couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place is something between hell itself and the most decent motel room Trevor ever got, or could afford. Again, and uncomfortably akin to his father, when there isn't too much shit messing with his head and his wallet (if he’s even got one). Either way, the furniture surely is something he got from the trash, judging by the stains and the unbearable smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices that Trevor wants to stay there longer than he should, though he doesn't mention it out loud. It would make it worse than it has to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not about the colors," Philips pronounces after thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Genius."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's about—It’s about what one can find on them, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what's that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loneliness. Drugs. Some beers every morning. The bad places we come from. The unfulfilled dreams—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't get that from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, T."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he moves his head to one side. Then, when he seems bold enough, his eyes come back. "But there's something you got from me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor leans closer and Michael feels the need to run away. He's good at that, always has been. Running away from his parents, running away from home eventually, running away from the town that watched him grow after the disappointment he was meant to be there. Anyhow, he doesn't find the strength to say no to T when his lips brush his own so gently. He does find, on the contrary, a reason to agree and give him everything he could demand of him that night. They are young and stupid. They are some fucked up souls trying to heal so desperately and yet with so much hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael knows the word that Trevor's missing. He feels it in the taste of his warm mouth and takes it, so selfishly, from his tongue when they both touch that way, passion and fire and an acid drug he hasn't ever heard of in his life until this very moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L, o, v, e. Four letters to say more than words can. Four letters to settle something they are not meant to be. Ridiculous, whatever it means. Absurd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? My eyes," his friend whispers with both of his arms around his neck, foolishly staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael realises that, in actual fact, that is the funniest way someone has ever told him that they're in love with him. And for the first time, so is he.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by "Youth", Glass Animals. Back then I listened to them every single day and while reading the lyrics I had this crazy idea, different context. The song doesn't fit the fic for obvious reasons. </p><p>As I mentioned, it was written for The Lost Boys Vol. 1, a GTA V zine I did in collaboration with a few artists and writers from the fandom. The second volume is out now! To get both of them for free, you can click here:</p><p>https://gumroad.com/thenomansland</p><p>All donations will go to charity.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>